A contact manager enables users to easily store and locate contact data. Such contact data includes names, addresses and telephone numbers. However, additional contact data may also be included. Contact data is stored locally by individual users or at a server that may be accessed by a contact manager of a user. Thus, if a user shares contact data with other users, this information is entered into a contact management system that the other users maintain. Unfortunately, the contact management system can contain outdated contact data if not maintained and constantly updated by the user. Yet, it may be hard for the user to know when contact data has changed. Users of social networking services may expose to others profiles that contain valuable contact data. For example, a typical profile may contain a user's name, image, current status, a description of client interest, and so on. This information is usually updated on a regular basis by the user thus providing current contact data.
In an organization, contact data can be stored locally by an individual user, and also by the organization in an address book that is available to all members of the organization. Thus, users may access contact data that is locally stored and that is stored in the address book of the organization. However, contact data for these contacts and others may be accessible from other sources. For example, user may be able to access contact data at multiple places inside and outside an organization's firewall, e.g., a social networking site where a contact has posted contact data. An aggregate display of contact data that enables users to easily find information in one place would be optimal.